naruto's hardship
by ashtomarine
Summary: What if Naruto had really gotten Sasuke in the valley of the end. How will his life change after that. Follow Naruto's journey and his hard life. By:marine


**Hey guys. This will be my second fanfiction but my first Naruto fanfic ok. My other fanfiction was an Attack on titan fanfiction pairing Eren and Annie, if you want to read it. Shoutout for ashtoman because he edited this and he is my co-other to my other fanfic! And check out his new fanfiction. The Fanged Heir BOOK I, a naruto fanfiction. This fanfiction will be pairing Naruto and Ino.**

**ENJOY**

**READ AND REVIEW**

**P.S I DON'T OWN NARUTO.**

"Hello" talks

_'Hello' thoughts_

"Sasuke I will stop you! You will not leave now, not again!"Naruto screamed. "I won't let you..." The two of them stood on the heads of the great statues of two legendary shinobi.

"You can't stop me Naruto. There is nothing you can do." Sasuke said while forming his chidori.

"Sasuke…. why can't you understand that I'm trying to help you." Naruto said while forming his rasengan.

" Naruto you don't know me at all! You don't understand what I have to go through! You will never understand me!" His chidori got bigger.

"Then let me understand you...Sasuke." Naruto prepared to strike his old friend.

"Naruto!" Sasuke had also prepared to strike.

"Rasengan"

"Chidori"

The two quickened their pace Running towards each other. _'I never thought we would fight against each other...we were a team.' _The two collided with a huge impact. Everything went black.

Naruto was panting. "You see Sasuke...no matter what you do II will not let you go to Orochimaru. I will take you back to Konoha and fulfill my promise" Out of nowhere the two young shinobi's sensei appeared.

"Naruto!" Kakashi yelled. Are you alright! Did you complete the mis..." Kakashi then noticed the big hole in Naruto's chest, from where Sasuke attacked him. "Naruto! Are you alright? What's going on?" Kakashi was worried, Naruto had a whole in his chest and Sasuke passed out.

Naruto sighed _'Heh, I knew Kakashi would get freak out.' _Kakashi Sensei,I will tell you everything while we go back home, I'm beat and could use some ramen." Naruto said hoping Kakashi would wait to question him until after the report.

"Ok Naruto." Kakashi went to pick up Sasuke from the floor and then the sensei and students left the area

.

As they were going back to Konoha, Naruto had told Kakashi about the fight, of how he turned to the tailed beast cloak, and when Sasuke had used his curse mark, also the clash of him and Sasuke using rasengan and chidori. And lastly where he hit Sasuke with his rasengan and where Sasuke hit with his chidori. Kakashi was surprised that Sasuke, of all people would do that to Naruto. He even felt guilty that he is the one who taught Sasuke the chidori. He taught Sasuke the chidori for him to save his friend, not to use it against his friend. He thought everything would work out itself with Sasuke, Kakashi was too naive to see what Sasuke had become.

When they reached Konoha, they went straight to Konoha hospital where Naruto saw all of his friends from the mission, except Shikamaru, he was injured. He even saw Gaara, Temari, and Kankuro. Kakashi, Sasuke, and Naruto went to the operating room with Shizune and Tsunade. Shikamaru stayed outside with Temari, Gaara, and Kankuro. 30 minutes later, Kakashi, Tsunade and Shizune came out of the operating room.

" Sasuke is out of danger and will make a full recovery." Tsunade said. "You guys can join Naruto with Sasuke."

All four of them went inside. And Hinata and Shino tailed from behind.

"What a drag Naruto, always getting into trouble. You okay?" Shikamaru said

"Heheh I'm fine. Sasuke could never beat me, He barely made a scratch." Naruto lied. "I just have a little bruise that's all." Naruto said with a wide grin.

Everyone in the room sat down with Naruto, near Sasuke. Kakashi had left the hospital to do his mission that he was assigned to do. Tsunade and Shizune were working in the hospital and checking on Choji, Kiba, Neji, and Lee. Naruto was still thinking of Sasuke. He did not understand what Sasuke said _'Naruto you are my closest friend. That is why I have to kill you.' 'What are you trying to say, Sasuke? If I am your closest friend, why do you want to kill me?' ._ Then suddenly, the door had opened and Sakura and Ino had come out with flowers.

'_Heh, those are for Sasuke, not for me.'_ Naruto thought

Sakura had come up to Sasuke's bed and looked how beat up he is. She was so furious. _'How could Naruto do this?' 'Poor Sasuke-kun. When I get my hands on him ahhhh' _she had walked towards him.

"Heh see Sakura-chan, I had fulfilled my promise. I brought Sasuke ba-" Naruto didn't finish talking because Sakura had just slapped Naruto. HARD. Everyone was shocked. Even Shino in the background looked shock. Naruto was so startled. He felt where had Sakura slapped him. "W-why S-sakura-chan I had b-brought Sasuke b-back. I-I fulfilled your p-promise."

"DOES THIS LOOK LIKE YOU BROUGHT HIM BACK. HUH!? YOU JUST DESTROYED HIM!" Sakura yelled. Everyone was still shocked. They were wondering why Sakura was yelling at Naruto. "YOU KNOW WHAT; I KNOW I SHOULDN'T HAVE MADE THIS PROMISE TO YOU BECAUSE I KNOW YOU WILL MESS IT UP! YOU HAD INJURED MY POOR SASUKE-KUN YOU ALWAYS MESS U-"

"ENOUGH!" Naruto had yelled. Everyone had frozen up. They were startled that Naruto had yelled at Sakura. Not as startled as Sakura was. He never yelled at her. They didn't expect that. But mostly, they didn't expect to see Naruto furious. Naruto had never been that angry to anyone. Sakura was feeling guilty. She should be grateful that Naruto had fulfilled her promise, not mad.

"N-Naruto. I'm so-"

"Save it Sakura" Naruto said, coldly. Sakura was startled.

"I'm-m, I'm really sorr-" Sakura was cut off.

"Oh really. You sorry!? YOU JUST SAID ALL THOSE THINGS TO ME! INJURE HIM? HE BROUGHT THIS UPON HIMSELF, HE FORCED ME TO. HE EVEN INJURED ME!"

"OH REALLY. LOOK AT HIM. LOOK HOW INJURED HE IS. UNLIKE YOU, YOU ONLY HAVE SOME-" Sakura was taken back from the sight she saw.

"OH REALLY, WHAT ABOUT THIS" Naruto had unzipped his orange jacket and lifted up his shirt to show Sakura the big hole he have. Everyone was shocked. Hinata has fainted. Everyone one was thinking, HOW IS HE STILL ALIVE? Then, reality ceased for Naruto, for he had gone unconscious.

**Well this is my first chapter. If you want me to continue, just review please. If I continue, the update will be like around next week k. PEACE!**


End file.
